DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Application): The UCLA Biostatistics Department proposes a second five-year training program in Biostatistics with a collaborative AIDS research focus for six predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees a year. The program faculty (13 UCLA professors) is a multidisciplinary group, consisting of renown HIV/AIDS researchers in biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical medicine, immunology, pediatric AIDS, virology, pathology, psychology, and behavioral science. All trainees will gain hands-on experience with AIDS data by participating in collaborative research with strong direction from core faculty. For pre-doctoral students, the training will consist of the Biostatistics Ph.D. program with specified courses in HIV/AIDS. These courses include "Statistical Methods in AIDS Research," "AIDS, A Major Public Health Challenge," "The Biology of HIV," and over 15 other HIV/AIDS courses at UCLA. Predoctoral students in the Department of Biostatistics are required to have a minor field of specialization in an application of statistics area. For students on the training grant, AIDS will be their minor field, and these students will develop dissertations which are applicable and relevant to HIV/AIDS. For the post-doctoral program, there are two potential pools of candidates: students with statistics or biostatistics backgrounds, and students with a biology, social science or other non-statistics background. In both cases the program will emphasize research participation, but students with the non-statistics background will learn more biostatistics methodology, and students from biostatistics will have a greater biological emphasis. The faculty will provide opportunities for the trainees to gain hands-on exposure to AIDS data and collaborative research and trainees will participate in the ongoing workshop/journal club on "Statistics in AIDS." Active and early participation in annual meetings of the American Statistical Association and the American Public Health Association, and AIDS meetings will be encouraged. Detailed plans have been made to recruit minorities into the training program, and to provide any additional help needed to ensure their graduation.